Change of Life
by RunawayVamp
Summary: When Bella moves back in with her dad in Forks, she feels like something is about to change in her life, but she's not sure what. Review.
1. Forks

**Hello this is my new story 'Change of Life' I am going to make these chapters as long as I can, unlike my other story where I only wrote over 600 words or more. But this story will not be updated most days, its going to be update maybe twice or once a week. So I hope you are going to like this and don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing! :]**

**I don't own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 1, Forks

I don't know why I was moving back to Forks, I was 20 when I had left to go 'live my life' but that failed, so here I was back again in forks at the age of 22 going to live back with my father Charlie because I didn't have enough money to by my own house, didn't even have enough to rent out an apartment. But luckily my dad said I could go stay with him and that he would try set me up a job somewhere. He thought he could get me any job because he was the chief of police here in Forks but guess where I ended up working? The fucking library, he had told me on the phone just before the day I was moving back. I just accepted it; he said the lady who owned it was really nice and she paid well and that she also had children around my age. Her name was Esme Cullen and she had a husband, Carlisle and 5 adopted children. I was in shock when he had told me this, 5 adopted children? This family was…strange I could sense it.

So here I was today, stepping of the plane noticing it was raining. Typical Forks. Once I stepped outside I looked around for Charlie, I noticed the cruiser first before him, and I looked to see him standing up against the wall, also looking round. He hadn't noticed me yet. He was still his old usual self with his mustache and police uniform on. I jogged up to him and engulfed him into a hug, he seemed shocked at first. He probably thought I was some randomer hugging him, but he must have realized because he moved his armed and hugged me back.

"Is that you Bells? Didn't even notice you there." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm glad to be back thanks for letting me stay it means a lot." I said looking around seeing people rush around.

"Anytime Bells, you are my daughter it wasn't like I was gonna say no." True I thought, he grabbed my suit case's. He looked rather surprised that I only had two. I wasn't much of an only wear clothes once kind of girl, I wasn't bothered about what people thought of me. Skinny jeans, converse and a top was all I needed. "Go on them Bells, get in." he opened the door for me.

The car journey home was silent but comfortable; the radio played some songs I liked. I sang along, looking out the window as the trees whizzed passed by.

"I need to tell you dsomething Bells." My heart went up a notch, what did he want to say? I hope its not to serious.

"W-what is it dad?" I stuttered.

"Oh don't worry Bells its not that bad, its just money has been a problem for me lately and I haven't got much and I know you haven't either and that's why I got you the job at Esme's library but I will be going to work in the car, and I couldn't get you a car so I think you will just have to get the bus." He rushed out, is that all he wanted to say? I thought he was gonna say he had cancer or something; I let out a long breath.

"Dad, you scared me for a minute there." I laughed

"Sorry." He said turning to look at me but immediately turning back to the road.

"Its fine, I will just get the bus. I don't care I will just read and listen to my iPod. No worries." I said in a comfort tone, I could tell Charlie was stressed about this; he always was worrying over little things.

When we pulled into the house, it looked just the same as I had left it 2 years ago. I didn't know why I thought it might have changed. My room was also the same; Charlie had followed me up and dropped my suitcases on the bed.

"I didn't really want to mess around your room so I just left it."

"Thanks dad, should I cook us something to eat? Its nearly.." I looked down at my watch. "6." I said.

"No no, I will just order a pizza for us. You've had a long journey you need rest, not busying your self around cooking." He said walking out the door mumbling about how he had nothing to cook with, he headed down the stairs. I listen in on him ordering the pizza just a plain cheese one that we would half it like old times. I began to unpack my stuff which didn't take to long, I texted mum telling her that I arrived safely. I didn't really talk to my mum that much anymore, she was always to busy with Phil, but I didn't mind.

The pizza arrived soon enough and I went down and ate it with Charlie.

"So have you heard any news with what's her name from the library?…" I asked, trying to think of her name.

"Esme, and yes. She said you can start on Monday." He said, stuffing his face with the pizza.

"So soon? Wow that's nice of her."

"Yeah, I told you she was nice. I'm telling you know Bells, she pays well. The family is rich as hell, you should see the house, it's bloody massive" He said finishing of his pizza.

Once we had finished Charlie said he was going to watch some TV and told me to go rest, before that I looked in the fridge to see hardly any food. He must have lived of take a ways for 2 years, poor Charlie. I only had a day before I started work so tomorrow I would to go the grocery store and stock up on food.

That night I snuggled up in my warm bed reading my book while listening to the wind howling in the night and the splatter of rain on my window. Once my eyes started to droop I turned my bedside lamp of and soon enough I was a sleep.

**Good, bad? Think I should carry on? Please review, tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading..**

**Hannah. **


	2. Grocery Store

**Hey people who read this story, sorry I haven't updated in a while I did say it would be a week till I updated again and I am also back in school now to and have tests coming up and stuff, but I will try update as soon as possible and also you know I have my other story 'Hotel Carlton' so yeah here is a recap of what happened last time:**

_I only had a day before I started work so tomorrow I would to go the grocery store and stock up on food._

_That night I snuggled up in my warm bed reading my book while listening to the wind howling in the night and the splatter of rain on my window. Once my eyes started to droop I turned my bedside lamp of and soon enough I was a sleep._

**And just to say, I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter 2, Grocery Store

I woke up early on the Sunday morning, I looked outside my window and was surprised to see the sun breaking through the blue sky and streaming into my dark room. I went down the stairs after I had gotten dressed in a pair of my usual skinny jeans, a band top and to finish it of the famous old converse I also took a light black cardigan in case I got cold. I quickly grabbed a pop tart out of the cupboard and put it in the toaster, while I waited I wrote out a note to Charlie saying I was going have a look around and go the grocery store, I knew he wouldn't be up this early at 8am.

After figuring out what number bus to get into the town I was finally seated on it, I pulled out my Romeo and Juliet book out and stated reading. I had read this book at least 10 times, over and over again. It never got old. The bus wasn't that full I was able to sit on a two seater chair on my own, there was a few old people like there always is and the typical chav teenagers blasting there awful music at the back of the bus thinking there cool.

Getting off the bus as quickly as I could a tripped slightly on the curb but luckily I didn't go flat on my face, I was able to hold myself up. Let's just say that doesn't happen frequently. I looked around spotting the huge grocery store right at the end of the street in the middle and the shops at the side, kind of like a mini Disney Land, but just shops. It made me laugh out loud at my stupid thoughts, and old lady turned round and gave me a funny look making me blush and start walking down the street.

I noticed while I passed a small cafe which I might go to later, but first I was heading for the store. I hoped it wasn't too packed at this early hour. Walking through the automatic doors I was hit by the bright lights of the inside of the store, I quickly got a small basket and got all the necessary food and stuff I needed including bread, milk, butter.. You know what I mean.

There were times where I hated being small, times where I couldn't reach the top shelf to get the jam down, I stretched and went on my tip toes and I was till to small.

"Here let me get that for you, is it the jam you wanted?" I heard a velvety voice say. Making me turn round in a rush, nearly tripping on my feet. I looked up to see a tall man with piercing green eyes and long bronze locks of hair

"U-urm, ye-yeah thanks that Jam please." I stutted like an idiot. The man give me a small lob sided smile making me blush. He stretched his arm up and reached for the jam, I sneakily checked out his ass in his black suit, did he run some business or something? Why is he wearing a suit? He looks a bit old than me, maybe he is married. I looked him up and down and looked at his left hand that was just hanging by his said while his other was grabbing the jam, no ring. Booya!

I heard a cough breaking through my own little world, I quickly snapped my head up to meet his green eyes again.

"S-sorry. Urm yeah, thank you." I said while he passed me the jam, our hands touching in the smallest way.

"Its fine." He smiled "I'm Edward, it's nice to meet you. Are you new to Forks? I haven't seen you around?" he asked politely with that small smile still playing around his lips.

"Yeah, I mean it's nice to meet you to. I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. And no I'm not new, well sort of, I used to live here when I was younger but moved away but now I'm back." I rushed out.

"Oh your Charles daughter, cool. Well it's nice to meet you but I better get going, I just had to rush in for my mum to get her milk." He laughed, I laughed along with him out laughs sound like music together.

"Okay, you to. See you soon." I asked as he starting turning around.

"Yeah, see you soon." He took long strides away, turning back once catching me looking at him walk away, making me blush. I quickly looked away and carried on with my shopping.

Once I had got home after getting a coffee to take away my thoughts went back to Edward and his eyes, I think he was one of the most good looking man I had ever seen. Unpacking the shopping bags into the cupboard Charlie came from the living room asking me how it went. The rest of the day went quickly, I cleaned up the house and started to cook a meal, I decided to make steak and my own chips.

We sat down and ate our meal making small talk, after that I when up to bed suddenly tired and I quickly fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

**And that's it for chapter 2, I hoped you liked it! Please review? I only have 2! :'] haha thanks!**

**Hannah.**


End file.
